The invention relates to an airfoil and more specifically to an airfoil having a venturi assembly incorporated therein adjacent the trailing edge of the airfoil to enhance its performance.
Since the early days of the invention of the airplane, there has been a continuous effort to improve the lift characteristics of the airfoils of an aircraft. The airfoil configuration of the wings are varied according to the desired performance required by the aircraft.
Some attempts have been made to incorporate novel structure into the wing itself to enhance its lift performance. One such example is that of the rotor augmented wing illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,891. In this patent the inventor has incorporated a semicircular recess in its trailing edge and has mounted a powered rotor therein about the axis of the recess. The rotor produces direct upward thrust on the aircraft and also creates low pressure over the wing and higher presssure below the wing to augment the direct upward thrust of the rotor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel airfoil with a venturi assembly positioned adjacent its trailing edge for increasing its lift characteristics.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel airfoil that can be used to enhance the performance of a fixed wing of an aircraft or also be incorporated into the rudder of an aircraft.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel airfoil that has a venturi assembly formed in the wing structure that has air nozzles around its perimeter just aft of its throat through which high pressure air is directed to enhance the performance of the venturi.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel airfoil that can be used to replace the current tail rotor system of a helicopter.